Kikan
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Aku membawanya dan memasukannya kedalam hidupku yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Mencoba membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala meskipun aku tak tahu. Berharap ia bisa kembali dan menyebut namaku. Yang aku inginkan adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah namaku.(Prolog) /Fanfic Taoris/Kristao/Yaoi/BL/OOC
1. Prolog

**Kikan Teaser**

Aku membawanya dan memasukannya kedalam hidupku yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

Mencoba membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala meskipun aku tak tahu.

Berharap ia bisa kembali dan menyebut namaku.

Yang aku inginkan adalah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah namaku.

Aku ingin mendengar suara indahnya saat memanggil namaku bukan saat ia menjerit kesakitan.

Entahlah,luka apa yang ada pada dirinya saat ini.

Luka yang amat besar sehingga membebaninya.

Aku ingin jika aku adalah orang yang bisa menyembuhkannya.

Tapi aku bukanlah seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan orang lain.

Tapi aku akan menyembuhkannya dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menaggung sakit yang mendalam.

Hanya menatap sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang pada umumnya.

Aku ingin, aku ingin dia mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin ia bahagia seperti mereka.

Bisakah kau membantuku tuhan?

Mengembalikan dia.

Orang aku cintai seperti dulu,meskipun aku tidak tahu.

Gila, aku memang gila karena jatuh cinta pada orang sepertinya.

Apakah bisa pertemuan sesingkat itu menimbulkan cinta?

Aku percaya, sangat percaya.

Karena saat ini aku yang mencintainya.

Hey..hey..hey.. nida comeback again with new story #halah sok inggris lo da. -_-

Ini baru teasernya nih, castnya so pasti couple NAGA & PANDA :-D ,

Yang Taoris shipper angkat jempol and suaranya ne, kalau responya bagus nida bakalan share yang part 1 nya. Kalau responya sedikit nida ga jadi share.

So Review if you wanna… ^_*


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Kikan (Part 1)

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan

Genre : Tentuin sendiri, nida juga bingung -_-!

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, diri mereka sendiri, Agency, and This Story is MINE

Warning : this fanfic yaoi, boys love,OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan dan lagi typo bertebaran dimana-mana

**NO BASH! NO COPAS! WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THE TAB**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

Nida's note : Dikit aja cuap-cuapnya, ini adalah FF chaptered pertama nida yang castnya Taoris. FF ini terispirasi dari FF yang pernah nida baca di salah satu blog, tapi ceritanya jelas sangat berbeda, tidak ada kesamaan antara ceritanya, hanya menginspirasi aja. Nida gak mau dibilang plagiat, karena jujur ceritanya asli dari otak nida.

..

..

**So Check This Out**

..

..

Happy Reading

..

..

..

Wu yi fan atau yang lebih akrab di sapa Kris adalah seorang mahasiswa di Qingdao University. Meskipun namja tampan itu masih menyandang status Mahasiswa semester akhir dan usianya yang baru 23 tahun, namja tampan itu sudah memiliki penghasilan yang cukup besar. Kris merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga Wu. Kedua orang tuanya kini berada di Canada untuk mengurusi induk perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Kris mengurus cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya di China. Tepatnya di daerah Qingdao.

Seperti biasa,namja tampan ini pergi ke menuntut ilmu hingga kelilang lahat. Meskipun sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Kris tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kuliahnya. Namja tampan itu memacu mobil sportnya menuju tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Tak jarang sapaan-sapaan dipagi hari menyapa indera pendengaran Kris. Namja tampan itu cukup atau bahkan sangat popular dikampusnya. Bagaimana namja yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi,dan juga atletis, pribadi yang ramah dan juga pintar dalam hal akademik maupun non akademik tidak popular?

Sebulan sekali Kris selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke panti asuhan angel yang berada di Guangzou. Kris merupakan salah satu donator terbesar di panti tersebut. Bahkan Kris sudah menganggap panti ini adalah rumah kedua untuknya.

"selamat sore bibi Fei." Yeoja paruh baya bernama Fei itu adalah kepala pengurus panti angel. Walaupun sudah berumur 40 tahun namun wajahnya masih tetap cantik.

"selamat sore Kris." Yeoja itu tesenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan Kris.

"Kris Gege." Seru seorang anak kecil seraya menghambur memeluk kaki jenjang Kris.

Kris berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan namja kecil yang memeluk kakinya itu. "ni hao Baozi." Kris mencubit kecil pipi chubby namja kecil yang dipanggilnya Baozi tersebut.

"apa gege membawa oleh-oleh untuk kami?" tanyanya antusias.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat namja cilik dihadapannya. "tentu saja." Kris menyerahkan beberapa kantung berisi biscuit dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya pada namja kecil dihadapannya.

"xie xie Kris ge." Namja kecil itu berlari menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu dari mereka.

"terima kasih Kris, kau selalu membuat anak-anak disini bahagia. Kau tahu? Kau seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kami disini. Sungguh aku berterima kasih padamu." Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

'aku juga sangat senang. Dan itu sudah seharusnya aku lakukan. Mereka juga adik-adikku. Dan bibi Fei sudah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan padaku." Yeoja tersebut mengusap lembut pipi Kris. Dan sekali lagi yeoja itu menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' pada Kris.

"gege, apa gege mau? Kris ge yang membawakan makanan ini untuk kita. Ini satu untukmu." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun dan juga seorang namja yang kira-kira berusia 18 tahun yang tengah berada di taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Mata elangnya terpaku pada sosok namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman.

"kami menemukan anak itu disekitar sini." Kris menatap bibi Fei yang sedang menatap lurus namja diayunan tersebut.

"sejak kemarin ia hanya duduk seperti itu. Tidak makan, tidak bermain dan juga tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sepertinya ia terkena tekanan batin yang amat sangat besar sehingga dia menjadi seperti itu. Kami membawanya kesini itu cukup sulit. Padahal dia anak yang sangat manis." Kris menatap lekat namja tersebut.

"bolehkah aku mendekatinya?" yeoja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Kris berjalan mendekati namja itu dan duduk disampingnya. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat wajah namja yang ada di sampingnya kini. Wajah sangat manis dan polos. Tubuhnya ramping dan juga cukup tinggi walaupun Kris yakin tak setinggi dirinya. Kulitnya yang sedikit pucat. Dan oh jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat lebih imut dan terlihat seperti seekor anak panda. sungguh namja yang manis dan juga terlihat cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"ha-hai." Kris mencoba mengajak namja manis itu berbicara. Namun tak ada sahutan dari si lawan bicara. Kris menatap lekat namja disampingnya yang tengah menunduk menatap hamparan pasir. "siapa namamu? Namaku Kris. Eum, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Jadi panggil aku gege." Kris mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Namun keadaan tetap saja sama. Tak ada jawaban dari sang namja manis.

Kris menghela nafas. Benar kata bibi Fei, Namja ini sangat sulit diajak bicara. Jangankan berbicara. Menatapnya pun tidak.

Mata elang Kris tertuju pada benda yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh anak itu. Sebuah boneka panda berukuran sedang dan terdapat sebuah ukiran nama pada syal yang digunakan sang panda. "Huang Zi Tao"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya itu adalah nama si pemilik. Bonekaitu Nampak lusuh dan kotor. "senang bertemu denganmu Tao."

Akhirnya

Namja manis itu menoleh menatap Kris. Tatapan polos dan murni. Itulah yang dapat Kris tangkap dari pancaran mata indahnya. Entahlah, Kris sangat menyukai anak ini. Walaupun anak ini tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, tapi Kris benar-benar menyukainya.

"hei, ini sudah hampir malam, dan juga akan segera turun hujan. Sebaiknya kita masuk." Kris mencoba menarik tangan Tao, namun namja manis iu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"hei, apa kau akan terus disini hem?" Kris menggenggam jemari kecil Tao dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang namja manis. Krystal onix Kris memandang lekat onix kelam Tao. Dan sang namja manis hanya menatap Kris tanpa ekspresi.

"kajja, kita masuk. Ini sudah malam." Kris menarik lembut lengan kurus Tao. Akhirnya namja manis tersebut mau bergerak mengikuti langkah Kris. Sungguh, baru kali ini Kris merasa sangat bahagia.

"ah Kris." Bibi Fei menyapa Kris yang baru saja masuk bersama Tao yang kini bersebunyi dibalik punggung Kris.

"bibi, bolehkah aku membawa dia bersamaku?" bibi Fei mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"tentu. Dia anak yang manis." Bibi Fei mendekati Tao dan mengusap lembut pipi putihnya. Jari yang sediki keriput itu mengusap kotoran tanah yang menempel di pipi mulusnya.

"kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Bibi Fei memeluk Tao sekilas. Tentu saja tidak ada respon dari namja yang tengah dipeluk itu. Tatapannya tetap sama. Kosong.

"aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Kami permisi dulu." Kris menarik halus lengan kurus Tao menuju mobilnya.

##**Kikan**##

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu Tao untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Lembut. Perlakuan Kris benar-benar lembut. "kita sudah sampai Tao." Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia dari sebelumnya. Entahlah, padahal pertemuannya dengan namja manis ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sangat lama. Ia tidak akan merasakan kesepian sekarang. "kajja" Kris menarik lembut tangan kurus Tao untuk masuk kerumah miliknya.

Tik..tik.. Dresss…..

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Qingdao. Langit begitu kelam sekelam hati namja manis yang tengah menatap rintik-rintik airyang berlomba-lomba menyentuh pori-pori tanah. Mata kelamnya menatap intens rintikan air tersebut. Wajah manisnya sedikit menempel pada kaca jendela rumah Kris. Baginya ini sangat menarik.

"Tao, ayo kita bersihkan dirimu." Kris memegang bahu Tao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian namja manis tersebut. Tapi sepertinya pemandangan duiluar jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan Kris.

"Tao, hei ayo kita bersihkan dirimu." Kris tetap berusaha, dan kali ini ia berhasil. Tao beranjak mengikuti Kris menuju kamar mandi.

"kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Kris menatap Tao yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Perlahan dan dengan hati-hati Kris mulai melepas pakaian Tao satu persatu. Walaupun sedikit sulit karena Tao tidak mau bergerak, namun akhirnya Kris bisa melepas pakaian Tao dan hanya menyisakan boxer miliknya.

Perlahan Kris mendudukkan Tao di bathub yang sudah berisi air hangat dan busa. Lembut. Itulah yang pertama Kris rasakan saat menyentuh kulit mulus Tao. Kris mengusap lembut wajah Tao, menyingkirkan kotoran yang sedikit mengotori wajah cantiknya. Sesaat Kris tertegun menatap wajah cantik namja dihadapannya. Sungguh, dalam sekejap Kris terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Huang Zitao.

Kris mendudukan Tao di ruang makan. Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat pakaiannya yang sedikit longgar di tubuh kurus Tao.

"besok kita akan berbelanja kebutuhanmu. Sekarang makanlah dulu." Kris menyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan kemulut Tao. Namun namja manis itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Namja manis itu hanya menatap intens benda besi tersebut.

"hei. Ini tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Kris menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. Lihatlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Kris mencoba sekali lagi, dan kali ini berhasil memasukkan sesuap makanan kedalam mulut Tao.

"kau harus makan banyak agar tubuhmu tidak kurus seperti ini." Sesekali Kris mengusap sudut bibir Tao yang belepotan noda makanan.

SKIP TIME

Pagi ini Kris mengajak Tao berbelanja. Dari tadi, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di luar sana. Pemandangan yang sangat menarik menurut Tao.

"Tao, ayo, kita sudah sampai." Kris membuka pintu mobil untuk Tao. Menggenggam jemari kurus Tao. Membawanya mengikuti langkahnya menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Qingdao tersebut. Terkadang kebiasaan Tao yang suka berhenti mendadak membuat Kris bingung.

Lagi. Tao tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam boneka. Tatapannya terfokus pada benda empuk nan lucu tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang sedari tadi membujuknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"kau menginginkannya eum?" Kris menatap Tao yang masih focus pada benda di dalam toko tersebut. Kris hanya menghela nafas. Percuma ia bertanya pada Tao, toh tidak akan ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Akhirnya, Kris menarik lembut tangan Tao untuk memasuki toko tersebut.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" sapa penjaga toko tersebut ramah.

"kami akan melihat-lihat dulu." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sejenak. Dan Kris menarik Tao untuk masuk lebih dalam keruangan tersebut.

Kris dapat melihat mata Tao Nampak berbinar meskipun wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Mata sayunya menatap lekat boneka panda yang berada disudut toko.

"kau menginginkan itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao, Kris mengambil boneka tersebut dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"baiklah, kita bersihkan teman kecilmu ini." Kris mulai menuangkan bubuk deterjen kedalam mesin cuci. "nah, ayo masukan teman kecilmu Tao." Pinta Kris. Tao menatap panda kecilnya dan Kris berantian. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan memasukkan panda kecilnya kedalam benda segi empat tersebut. Kris mulai menekan tombol 'on' dan mesin tersebut mulai bekerja.

Tao menatap lekat panda kecilnya yang terus berputar mengikuti putaran air di dalam mesin tersebut. Berusaha menyntuh teman kecilnya dari balik kaca.

Perputaran panda itu semakin melemah tatkala pencucian selesai. Kris mengambil boneka yang sudah bersih dan kering tersebut dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik. Namja manis itu menatap lekat boneka kecilnya yang sudah bersih. Tangannya kembali terulur memasukkan kembali boneka panda tersebut kedalam mesin berputar tersebut dan menatapnya lekat. Namun mesin tersebut tetapdiam. Dan panda kecilnya pn tak berputar seperti tadi. Seskali Tao memukul benda tersebut berharap kembali berputar. Sungguh itu sangat menarik baginya.

"hey, ini sudah selesai Tao. Ayo kita makan." Kris mengambil panda tersebut dan menarik lembut tangan Tao keluar dari tempat tersebut. Sesekali Tao melirik kebelakang, kearah mesin yang menurutnya sangat menarik tersebut.

**KIKAN**

Hari ini lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur kota Qingdao. Sudah sejaksatu jam yang lalu hujan menguyur kota tersebut. Namun tak kunjung reda. Namja manis tersebut tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Tatapannya focus pada sebuah kolam ikan kecil di belakang rumah Kris. Hanya panda kecilnya yang menemaninya.

"Tao gege pulang." Seru Kris yang baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Namja tampan itu menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan namja yang baru saja dipanggilnya. "Tao.." serunya lagi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Seluruh ruangan telah ia cari. Namun Kris tidak menemukan 'malaikat kecilnya'.

Mata elang Kris menatap sosok namja yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. "Tao!" seru Kris yang melihat Tao berada di tengah-tengah hujan. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan? Mencoba menggapai ikan hias yang gesit didalam kolam?

Kris berlari mendekati Tao. Mencoba membantunya berdiri. Namun sulit karena Tao yang terus memberontak. Di tambah lagi posisi Tao yang tengkurap dengan tangan yang menjuntai kebawah, mencoba menggapai ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang dengan gesitnya itu.

"Tao apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris taklagi menghiraukan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Tao. Sekalipun Kris bisa membantu Tao berdiri, namja manis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan itu menambah kadar kecemasan dalam diri namja tampan tersebut.

"kau tenang saja Kris. Dai hanya demam. Dan mengenai keadaan mentalnya, sepertinya dia depresi berat karena tekanan batin yang begitu besar. Penyebabnya mungkin saja karena siksaan fisik yang menimpanya atau kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mampu diterima oleh otak dan tubuhnya." Kris menatap nanar wajah pucat Tao dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"apa diabisa sembuh?" Luhan-sang dokter yang sekaligus sahabat Kris ikut menatap lekat Tao yang terbaring diranjangnya.

"butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Terlebih jika ia mempunyai trauma yang besar dimasa lalunya. Dan dia akan kehilangan kendalibatas dirinya jika hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya terbayang diingatannya." Luhan menepul pelan bahu Kris.

"aku yakin kau bisa menyembuhkannya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah dukungan dan semangat dari orang terdekatnya." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan. Nafas berat berkali-kali ia hembuskan untuk menghilangkan beban berat dipundaknya.

"aku ingin mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku ingin kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah namaku. Aku ingin dia sembuh." Mata Kris mulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan menatap iba namja dihadapannya. Setahunya Kris tidak pernah menangis selama ini. Dan kini ia menangis hanya karena namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Kris, aku harap kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirian terlalu lama. Aku takut jika dia mengingat traumanya. Itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk keadaan mental dan fisiknya." Pesan Luhan sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kris.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Lirih Kris.

TBC/END ?

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung respon dari readersnim semua.

Ini adalah FF Taoris berchapter yang pertama nida. Kalau sebelumnya nida udah pernah buat yang oneshoot. Mian kalau jelek ya, soalnya nida masih author yang amatir. Maap banget buat fansnya Tao ge, aku udah menistakan bias kalian T_T #bias nida juga tuh. Ini bener-bener OOC. Mian demi kelancaran FF abal nida Tao ge nida nistakan. T_T

Give me your review


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo~

Mian updatenya lama banget. Habisnya nida gad a ilham buat nulis. Padahal udah berkali-kali nyoba. Udah nyalain laptop. Duduk siapin headset buat denger music berharap ada ilham yang datang (?) tapi ujung2 nya malah mogok di tengah jalan.. -_- mian banget kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan. Nida bikinnya ngebut nih pulang sekolah. Cuma sekitar 2-3 jam nida bikin. Sumpah pusing mikirnya. Huhuhu T_T

Yang di cetak miring itu merupakan mimpi masa lalu Zitao. Semoga aja jelas apa yang membuat Tao jadi cacat mental kayak gitu.

Balasan review

**KTHS** : gomawo udah mau mampir dan review. Mian nih baby Tao di nistain T_T #sungkem. Jangan bosen ya buat mampir di sini..

**Ajib4ff** : thanks udah mampir. Thanks juga buat doanya.. di chap ini udah dijelasin apa yang bikin Tao kayak gitu. jangan bosen mampir dan baca ff nida ya,, sama reviewnya juga.

**Fallforhaehyuk** : nih nida udah brojolin (?) thanks udah mampir sebelumnya tao gak kenal kris. tao kenalnya sama nida :-D #dirajam Taofans

**Missjelek** : ni udah dilanjut. Thanks udah mampir..

**Dewicloudsddangko** : ni udah dilanjut. Mian gak kilat idenya mentok tengah jalan mulu. Lope you too hehe.. :-D gomawo udah mampir

**Ressijewell** : ni udah di lanjut. Thanks udah mampir..

**Milky Andromeda **: iya nih.. miss typo gitu lho… thanks udah mampir..

: hu um. Sebenernya gak tega. Tapi demi kelancaran cerita terpaksa nida nistain Tao gege.. thanks udah mampir

**Heyitsmezifan** : thanks. Mungkin di chap 2 ini bisa membantu jelasin yang belum jelasnya. thanks udah mampir.

**Aswshn** : ni udah di lanjut. Thanks udah mampir.. mian ga bisa post kilat.

**Ururubaek** : ni udah di lanjut. Thanks udah mampir..

Yosh gad a yang kelewat kan ? thanks juga buat SR yang udah mampir…

**Tittle : Kikan (Part 2)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Tentuin sendiri, nida juga bingung -_-!**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, diri mereka sendiri, Agency, and This Story is MINE**

**Warning : this fanfic yaoi, boys love,OOC, gaje, EYD berantakan dan lagi typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS! WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE CLOSE THE TAB**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

..

..

**So Check This Out**

Happy Reading

..

..

..

"eungh~" Kris membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mata elangnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat cahaya matahari menerpa retinanya. Saat hazelnya sepenuhnya terbuka, Kris terkejut ketika tak mendapati sosok Zitao di tempat tidurnya.

Panic.

Itukah yang Kris rasakan saat ini. Tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang cukup kacau - akibat efek bangun tidur Kris berlari menuju lantai satu untuk menemukan dimana Zitao sekarang.

Dikamar, di dapur, dikamar mandi, diruang tamu, Kris tak menemukan Zitao dimana-mana. Ia frustasi. Belum pernah ia se-frustasi sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis jika tak menemukan sosok Zitao sekarang. Berkali-kali nama sang pemuda manis ia serukan dari bibirnya, namun tak ada sahutan dari namja tersebut.

"Zitao-ah, kau dimana?" lirihnya pelan. Langkah kakinya membawanya ketaman belakang rumahnya. Saat ia menapaki kakinya di pekarangan taman, dan saat itu pula kelegaan terpancar diwajah tampan Kris. disana, sosok Zitao tengah menatap lekat makhluk warna-warni penghuni kolam milik Kris. tanpa menunggu lama, Kris mendekati sosok tersebut. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Zitao yang tengah berjongkok seraya menatap lekat makhluk warna warni yang tengah bergerak dengan gesitnya.

"kenapa kau keluar tanpa memberitahuku heum?" sosok manis tersebut seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Kris. matanya tetap focus pada kolam. Meskipun terlihat tanpa ekspresi, namun Kris dapat melihat binaran di mata indah Zitao.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Kakinya beranjak menuju meja disamping kolam. Mengambil botol yang berisikan makanan ikan. Kris menaburkan serbuk tersebut kedalam kolam yang menyebabkan ikan-ikan tersebut berebut.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampan Kris. sejenak ia menghela nafas sebelum mencoba mengajak Tao untuk beranjak dari sisi kolam.

"Tao ayo kita masuk." Kris berusaha menarik lembut Zitao namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Tao tak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya.

"hey, ayo kita makan. Apa kau tidak lapar?" namja manis tersebut tak mempedulikan Kris yang berusaha untuk membuatnya beranjka dari sisi kolam. Bukannya berdiri, alih-alih Tao malah mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam. Berusaha untuk menuruni kolam. Kris terkejut meliahat tingkah Tao yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Kris menarik tubuh Tao kesisi kolam dan akhirnya panda kesayangannya lah yang menggantikannya masuk kedalam kolam.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Mata elangnya menatap wajah Tao yang memerah dan oh jangan lupakan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kris terlihat panic saat embun di mata Tao semakin banyak.

"h-hey kau jangan khawatir, aku akan mengambilnya untukmu. Okay. Jadi jangan menangis." Kris menuruni kolam dan mengambil benda hitam putih kesayangan Zitao. Tanpa Kris sadari, Tao melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan. Memasuki kolam.

"eh? Y-ya kenapa kau turun juga?" namja manis tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali. Embun yang tadi menghiasi matanya kini menghilang entah kemana digantikan oleh tatapan polos milik sang pemuda manis. Kris terpana untuk sesaat. Karena sesaat kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena ia merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Zitao mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris kearah kakinya yang terasa geli. Kris menatap wajah Tao lekat. Dan ia berani bersumpah jika ia melihat Zitao tersenyum walau sangat tipis hampir tak terlihat dan ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa melihat senyumnya yang begitu manis.

**Kikan**

Kris baru saja selesai memandikan Zitao. Saat dikolam tadi tiba-tiba saja Zitao mendudukan dirinya didalam kolam dan berusaha menangkap makhluk gesit warna warni tersebut. Dan mau tidak mau Kris melakukan apa yang Zitao lakukan meskipun tak mendudukkan dirinya didalam kolam. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kris mendudukkan Zitao diseberang kursinya di ruang makan. Meskipun Kris tak yakin Zitao bisa memakan makanannya sendiri, namun Kris tetap memberinya sendok dan sumpit. "makanlah. Kau pasti lapar." Zitao menatap Kris dan makanan dihadapannya bergantian. Kris meletakkan sendok di tangan Zitao dan memeragakan cara menggunakannya agar Zitao mau mengikutinya. Bukannya mengikuti intruksi Kris, Zitao malah menatap kris seraya memiringkan kepalanya bimgung.

"hey cobalah, kau pasti bisa. Ayo ikuti gege." Ucap Kris lembut seraya menuntun tangan Tao yang memegang sendok untuk menyendok makanannya. Dan Kris berhasil. Perlahan Zitao mulai bisa memakan makanannya sendiri tanpa harus Kris suapi seperti kemarin saat ia pertama kali bertemu Zitao.

"bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Kris menatap Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas pasien dihadapannya. Detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada akuarium mini yang terdapat diruangan pribadi milik Luhan.

"meskipun sedikit, namun ia mulai sedikit berkembang. Kau tahu? Sekarang Tao sudah bisa makan sendiri. Aku merasa senang dengan perkembangannya itu." Kris tersenyum lebar mengingat perubahan Tao kemarin, walaupun baru sedikit.

"kau cukup hebat tuan Wu." Luhan menatap Kris seraya tersenyum manis.

"bahkan kemarin aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku benar-benar senang karena menjadi orang pertama yang melihat senyumnya yang begitu manis." Luhan menaikkan satu alis matanya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"benarkah?" Kris mengangguk singkat tanpa menatap Luhan. " kau harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum Kris. mudah-mudahan itu bisa menghilangkan bebannya. Dan teruslah berkomunikasi dengannya agar sarafnya bisa merespon kembali." Kris menatap Luhan sejenak. "orang-orang yang menderita penyakit seperti Tao sangat butuh perhatian dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan aku harap kau melakukan itu pada Zitao, mengingat ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disini. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk membantumu memantau perkembangannya."

Kris menatap kosong papan tulis dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada seseorang yang ia tinggalkan dirumahnya. Tanpa basa basi, Kris melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelasnya dan tak menghiraukan panggilan dosennya agar Kris cepat kembali ketempat duduknya.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan panda manis yang sudah menyita perhatiannya tersebut.

"Tao, gege pulang." Ucap Kris ketika menapakkan kakinya dirumahnya. hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok Tao yang menatap kosong jendela ruang tamunya seraya memeluk boneka panda kecil miliknya.

"apa kau kesepian heum?" Tanya Kris seraya mengusap pelan surai kelam milik Tao. namja manis tersebut menatap Kris polos. "kau pasti bosan sendirian dirumah kan?" Kris mengusap pipi chubby tao dengan lembut. "ayo kita makan, kau tahu? Gege sangat lapar."

Kris menatap sendu Tao yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Kris mengangkat tangannya mencoba menyentuh surai kelam milik namja manis yang kini tengah bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya. Namun ia urungkan. Kris tersenyum tipis sebelum menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh kurus Tao hingga batas lehernya.

"good night." Bisik Kris sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Tao menuju kamarnya dan mulai berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

_Sesosok namja manis berumur 10 tahun berjalan riang seraya bersenandung kecil. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-henti tersenyum dan melantunkan bait-bait lagu kesukaannya. Ditangannya terdapat bunga tulip merah kesukaan ibunya. Saat ia pulang berpetualang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, ia menemukan hamparan bunga tulip dibukit dekat hutan. Karena teringat ibunya yang begitu menyukai bunga tersebut namja manis tersebut mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga tulip._

_Sesekali namja manis tersebut menghirup aroma bunga tulip tersebut. Senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya. Ia meronggoh sesuatu dari dalam ransel panda miliknya. Mengeluarkan boneka panda kecil yang tertulis namanya pada syalnya. Namja manis tersebut tersenyum cerah seraya memeluk boneka panda miliknya dan juga menciumi bunga tulip untuk ibunya._

"_mama pasti sangat menyukainya." Ucapnya kala itu._

_Langkah riangnya terhenti dan senandung dari bibirnya berhenti saat ia melihat ada beberapa mobil mewah terparkir didepan rumah sederhana miliknya. Tanpa basa basi sosok manis tersebut berlari menuju rumahnya._

"_jadi kapan kau akan melunasi hutang-hutang mu Huang Chao Ming? Ini bahkan sudah lewat dengan masa perjanjian kita. Apa kau berniat untuk membohongiku?" sosok manis tersebut bersembunyi dibalik pintu saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut._

"_maafkan saya tuan. Kami benar-benar belum memiliki uang untuk saat ini. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan segera melunasinya. Secepatnya." Itu suara ayahnya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya memohon? _

"_sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu huh? Aku benar-benar bosan mendengar ucapanmu yang tak ada hasilnya. Lunasi hutangmu sekarang atau anak dan istrimu yang menjadi jaminannya." Sosok di balik pintu tersebut menegang mendengar ucapan rentenir tersebut. Menjadikan ibunya sebagai jaminan. Apa maksudnya? Sosok tersebut hendak memasuki rumahnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ibunya._

"_kumohon berikan kami kesempatan sekali lagi. Kami benar-benar tidak memiliki uang sekarang. Jika kau mau, aku bersedia menjadi jaminan, tapi tidak dengan anakku."_

"_Tidak tuan. Jangan dengarkan istriku. Aku siap menjadi jaminan. Kumohon beri kami sedikit waktu. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk mencari uang agar bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangku padamu." _

_Pria tua itu berdecih. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati tiga orang yang berlutut dilantai seraya menangis._

"eungh~" Zitao bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam erat

"_sebenarnya aku sangat benci suasana melodrama seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengar penawaran istrimu Huang Chao Ming. Kurasa dia bisa menjadi jaminan hutangmu."_

"_tidak! Kumohon jangan istriku. Biar aku saja yang menjadi jaminan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kumohon lepaskan istri dan anakku.." sosok dibalik pintu tersebut mencengkram erat kusen pintu rumahnya. Wajah manisnya sudah ternoda oleh air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya._

"_aku tidak tertarik dengan tua Bangka sepertimu. Namun jika istrimu mungkin aku akan menerimanya. Ia hanya perlu memenuhi kebutuhan hasratku itu sudah cukup." Sang tuan rumah menggeram marah saat sosok dihadapannya tertawa keras atas perkataannya. Detik berikutnya sosok tersebut tersungkur kelantai dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah._

"_brengsek kau Huang Chao Ming! Lim! Habisi Dia!" Chao Ming dan istrinya terkejut mendengar ucapan pria tua tersebut. Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya mengangguk patuh dan menodongkan pistol tepat dikening Huang Chao Ming yang menyebabkan pekikan histeris dari istrinya._

"_tuan kumohon. Maafkan suamiku. Kumohon." Wanita tersebut memegang kaki sang rentenir. Bersujud dan memohon pada pria tersebut agar memaafkan suaminya. Zitao masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap sang ibu yang menangis histeris._

"_minggir kau brengsek." Pria tersebut menghempas tubuh Mei Li – istri Chao Ming – hingga wanita tersebut tersengkur kelantai. "Lim! Kau urus wanita tak tak berguna itu." Perintahnya._

"eungh~" lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibir tipis Zitao. Keringat bercucuran dipelipis dan tubuhnya. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata disudut mata cantiknya.

"_dasar laki-laki brengsek. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh?" Chao Ming menatap tajam pria tersebut. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat melihat istrinya yang terus menerus memohon._

_Tubuh mungil Zitao bergetar hebat. Apalagi saat melihat pia tersebut menendang sang ibu dan menuju ayahnya. Pria tersebut mencekik leher Chao Ming. Mata tajamnya seakan menguliti ChaoMing._

"_kau pikir aku akan meminta maaf padamu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku." Desis Chao Ming tajam._

_Bugh_

"_dasar sampah tak tau diuntung. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kebaikanku kau tidak hidup dijalanan. Dan sekarang kau membalasku dengan ini? Dasar manusia menjijikan." Pria tersebut menginjak dada Chao Ming hingga pria tersebut sulit bernafas._

"eungh~"

_Bugh_

_Zitao membelalakkan matanya melihat kejadian dihadapannya. Entah bagaimana caranya Mei Li menjatuhkan Lim. Pria tersebut tersungkur ketanah dengan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Mei Li memukulnya dengan tongkat baseball milik suaminya._

_Bugh_

_Shou Hua- rentenir tersebut tersungkur kelantai. Kepalanya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan Mei Li meleset karena Shou Huo berhasil menghindar._

"_dasar wanita brengsek!" Shou Huo menjambak rambut Mei Li hingga wanita tersebut memekik. Chao Ming berusaha bangkit meskipun tubuhnya terasa amat sangat sakit._

_Tanpa sengaja Mei Li melihat sosok malaikat kecilnya tengah bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dan wajahnya basah karena air mata. Mei Li menggeleng pelan saat Zitao hendak memasuki rumah mereka._

'_pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu.' Ucap Mei Li tanpa suara. Zitao menggeleng pelan. Tubuh kecilnya seakan mati rasa karena menyaksikan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan._

"_manusia Breng_"_

_DOR_

_Mei Li dan Zitao membelalakkan matanya melihat suami dan ayahnya kini tergeletak tak bernyawa dihadapan mereka. Mei Li memekik histeris melihat sang suami. Shou Huo tersenyum remeh seraya menendang tubuh kaku Chao Ming. Zitao ingin berteriak. Namun suaranya tak mau keluar. Seperti tertahan ditenggorokkan. _

"_dasar bajingan kau!"_

_DOR_

"_wanita yang begitu menyusahkan. Benar-benar manusia menjijikan." Shou Huo menatap remeh dua tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. "tikus pengganggu sebaiknya mati."_

_srek_

"eungh~"

"_ah, ternyata masih tersisa. Kalian benar-benar tikus kecil yang menyusahan huh?" pria tersebut berjalan mendekati pintu. Zitao jatuh terduduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berlaripun percuma._

_Shou Huo menatap intens tubuh bergetar Zitao. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi chubby Zitao. "hey anak manis. Kenapa menangis heum?" Zitao ingin berteriak. Meneriaki pria brengsek dihadapannya, namun suaranya tak ada yang keluar. Zitao beringsut mundur. Ia takut. Sosok dihadapannya seperti monster._

_Tangan besar itu beralih mengusap bibir mungil Zitao. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa Zitao menggigit tangan Shou Huo dengan keras. Anak kecil tersebut berlari sekuat rumah dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa._

_Kaki mungil tersebut berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong disekitar rumahnya. Tatapannya kosong. Tangan kecilnya menegang erat boneka panda kecil pemberian ibunya. Air matanya masih membasahi pipi chubbynya._

_Langkahnya melemah. Ia lelah. Tubuh kecilnya tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Seketika, tubuh mungil itu ambruk ketanah._

'_mama, papa.'_

"aarrrgghhh…" Kris tersentak mendengar jeritan dari kamar Zitao. dengan secepat yang ia bisa ia berlari menuju kamar Zitao, meninggalkan tugas kuliahnya yang masih menumpuk.

"aarrggghhh." Kris membulatkan matanya saat melihat betapa mirisnya Zitao saat ini. Meringkuk ditempat tidurnya dan berteriak kencang seraya memegang kepalanya. Tak lupa dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya.

Kris berlari menghampiri Zitao. Namun sosok manis tersebut seakan melihat 'orang itu' saat melihat Kris. tubuh kurusnya beringsut mundur kesudut ranjang. Menekuk lututnya dan berteriak seraya menutup telinganya. Entah kenapa suara-suara itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditilinganya.

"Zitao! Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Ini gege. Apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Kris mencoba meraih Zitao, namun sosok tersebut semakin beringsut mundur.

"Zitao hey, ini gege." Kris hampir bisa menggapai tubuh Zitao sebelum namja manis tersebut berteriak kembali. Ketakutan yang begitu besar terpancar dimata indah miliknya yang berlinang air mata.

"aaarrggghh"

"Zitao kumohon dengarkan gege." Akhirnya Kris bisa menggapai tubih Zitao kepelukannya bersamaan dengan ambruknya Zitao kepelukannya. Namja manis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Zitao!"

TBC


End file.
